Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display, an electronic device including the same, and a method of manufacturing the OLED display.
Description of the Related Technology
OLED displays are self-emissive and include a number of OLEDs each having a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer that is interposed between the hole and electron injection electrodes. Light is emitted from the OLEDs when holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode recombine with and annihilate each other in the organic emission layer. OLED displays have garnered attention as next-generation displays due to their superior characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high response speeds.